


Триплет

by MaryB



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Case Fic, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2201919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryB/pseuds/MaryB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Немного о Наполеоне, борделе и двух раскрытых убийствах.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Триплет

**Author's Note:**

> Триплет (одно из значений) — набор из трёх объектов, система, состоящая из трёх частей. Текст написан в 2012 году для "Большой Игры-2" на Slash World форуме.

_Tres faciunt collegium. (лат.) — Трое образуют коллегию._

Роуз стряхнула пепел с сигареты, высунув руку по локоть в открытое окно машины.

_Nobody gonna take my car,  
I’m gonna race it to the ground._

— Тебе нравится песня? А, Эбби? — спросила Роуз, стараясь перекричать громыхающую в динамиках музыку.

Эбби с силой вжималась в сидение с потрепанной красной обивкой, а ее маленькие пальчики ухватились за единственного спасителя — ее рыцаря — храброго зайца Дига.

От Роуз пахло виски и водкой, а еще дешевыми духами и каким-то сладким, прелым запахом бегоний. Роуз обожала бегонии — она часами могла возиться с ними в их небольшом саду на заднем дворе. Иногда, когда Эбби пряталась за большим креслом на веранде и наблюдала за тем, как Роуз рыхлит землю маленькой лопаточкой с облезлой краской, та, не поворачиваясь, говорила: «Иди сюда, звездочка…»

_I’m a highway star!_

Эбби ненавидела, когда они с Роуз ходили в гости к Ридженсам. Мистер Ридженс — потный и толстый, с огромной лысой головой, похожей на яйцо динозавра — всегда старался усадить вырывающуюся Эбби к себе на колени.

— Вот, — приговаривал он, трогая пальцами, испачканными в машинном масле, ее светленькие волосы. — Вот какие тебе красивые хвостики сделала твоя мама. И платье какое сшила. — Он перемещал ладони на тонкие бедра Эбби, скрытые легкой тканью. — Розовое.

Платье Эбби и правда нравилось, а вот мистер Ридженс — нет. Он всегда предлагал Роуз выпить с ним, а потом они танцевали, натыкаясь на углы стола и цепляя непослушными ногами засаленный ковер. А еще он целовал Роуз. Прямо в губы, своими — тонкими, словно одна ниточка из катушки. Зато рот у него было огромный. Огромный и из него воняло.

— Тебе нравится, Роуз? — спрашивал он, когда придерживая друг друга, они поднимались наверх, оставляя Эбби смотреть мультфильмы про Микки-Мауса внизу. — Тебе нравится?

_I need her,  
I seed her._

— Отличная песня, звездочка! — Роуз подмигнула Эбби и потрепала ее по голове.

Их старенькая Mercury Comet(1) подпрыгивала на каждом ухабе. Эбби не знала, как определять скорость, но мистер Ридженс обычно говорил: «Если ты не замечаешь развевающийся у собак в проезжающих машинах язык, значит, ты едешь очень быстро».

 _Alright,  
Hold tight_.

Так вот, они ехали очень быстро.

Поэтому Эбби не заметила машину, которая неслась прямо на них, а заметила только темное пятно. Как потом поняла Эбби, Роуз не увидела даже этого. Но она услышала. Услышала пронзительный крик дочери, который пробился сквозь голос солиста, сквозь шум барабанов и гитар.

— Мама!

— Звездочка!

 _I’m a highway star!_ (2)

*

Джон Уотсон проснулся от ужасного шума. 

«Шерлок», — первая же мысль, которая пронеслась у него в голове.

Если честно, то, о чем человек думает сразу после пробуждения — крайне важно. Кто-то думает о своем ребенке, кто-то о работе, а кто-то просто о том, как бы дойти до ванной и не уснуть, когда будет чистить зубы. Джон Уотсон каждое утро думал об одном и том же человеке — Шерлоке Холмсе. Показательно, не правда ли? Хотя Джон, конечно, оправдался бы тем, что именно Шерлок обычно являлся причиной того, что Уотсон отрывал голову от подушки и заспанным голосом спрашивал: «Что еще?» А еще могло быть что угодно — порезанный палец, запись в его блоге, которая не понравилась Шерлоку, Майкрофт (особенно Майкрофт) или новое дело. Хотя ничего, как сам сказал Шерлок, стоящего его внимания, не было уже две недели. Две недели — чертовски долго. Последняя стадия ничего не деланья — стрельба по стенам в улыбающийся ярко-желтый смайлик — была давно оставлена позади.

Джон приоткрыл один глаз, высунул левую руку из-под одеяла и нащупал будильник. Девять утра. Пробормотав что-то себе под нос о вчерашнем ночном дежурстве, когда он по просьбе Сары подменял одного из докторов, и, вздохнув, Джон нырнул головой под подушку и заткнул уши. Не помогло.

Проворочавшись еще минут пять в постели, Уотсон встал и почти наощупь пошел в ту сторону, откуда доносилось жужжание.

Шерлок сверлил в гостиной стену. В прямом смысле. Дрелью.

Он стоял на стуле, и на нем была одежда, наподобие тех, которые носят мойщики стекол — зеленые штаны и такого же цвета просторная куртка, а на голове красовалась самая что ни на есть настоящая кепка с надписью «Old school». Джон даже не знал, что у Холмса есть такая.

Уотсон еще не решил, чему ему стоит больше всего удивляться, поэтому несколько секунд просто стоял и тер глаза, все пытаясь понять — не мерещится ли ему это.

— Шерлок! — прокричал Джон, бессознательно морщась от неприятного звука, когда сверло входило в стену. — Шерлок! Ты перебудишь весь дом!

Уотсон подошел к нему и легонько потянул за штанину.

Шерлок наконец отвлекся от своего увлекательнейшего занятия и удивленно посмотрел на Джона:

— Девять утра, — коротко сказал он и перехватил дрель, чтобы, похоже, просверлить стену до конца.

— Девять утра, суббота. Суббота, Шерлок. Выходной день, — уточнил Уотсон и прикрыл глаза рукой. — И что ты вообще делаешь?

— Джон! — вдруг просиял Холмс, будто только и ждал, когда кто-нибудь придет и задаст ему такой вопрос. Или не кто-нибудь, а именно Джон Уотсон? — Джон, я купил картину.

— Картину? — неверяще переспросил Уотсон. А потом сразу: — Купил?

— Именно, — Шерлок легко спрыгнул со стула, положил дрель на стол, как обычно заваленный бумагами, и взял с кресла небольшое прямоугольное полотно в рамке. — Смотри, — он буквально впихнул картину в руки Джона.

На ней было изображено что-то странное — ломаные линии серого цвета, перечеркнутые красным жирным крестом посередине.

— Э-э-э… — протянул Уотсон, не зная, что сказать.

Этот день определенно был одним из самых странных дней во всей его странной жизни со странным Шерлоком Холмсом. Последнее, конечно же, в наилучшем смысле.

— Что думаешь? — Шерлок так пронзительно посмотрел на Джона, что тому потребовалась недюжинная сила скрыть за кислой улыбкой свое истинное отношение к этой… картине.

— Мило, — выдавил из себя Джон.

О, это слово… Если бы Уотсон мог, он бы точно убрал это слово из всех языков мира. «Это мило» — жутко, странно, ужасно, непонятно. «Ты милый или милая» — больше о тебе и сказать нечего.

Этой мазне, по мнению Джона, даже «мило» было комплиментом.

Шерлок придерживался ровно такого же мнения об этом слове, но тут вдруг улыбнулся как-то нездорово и произнес:

— Мне тоже понравилась, — Холмс поправил кепку.

Уотсону отчаянно захотелось всучить Шерлоку градусник или проверить его на все известные психические заболевания. Хотя, если принять во внимание то, что на их стене уже висела картина с нарисованным черепом, а настоящий череп был вторым другом Шерлока Холмса, то подобное искусство было вполне в духе Шерлока. А вот все остальное — определенно нет.

— Хорошо, Шерлок, только, пожалуйста, если ты хочешь ее повесить, давай я тебя помогу. После обеда, — умоляюще произнес Джон.

Шерлок надулся, словно маленький ребенок.

— Пожалуйста, — повторил Уотсон.

Холмс только поджал губы, легонько кивнул и бухнулся в кресло.

Джон прошлепал босыми ногами к себе в спальню и блаженно вздохнул, заворачиваясь в теплое одеяло. Но поспать ему так и не удалось. Буквально через полчаса, которые для Уотсона пролетели как одно мгновение, кто-то начал тормошить его за плечо. Джон уже нежился во сне на берегу небольшой реки, но голос настойчиво сказал ему:

— Джон, вставай, у нас дело.

— Шерлок, — только и смог прошептать Джон в ответ.

*

Магазинчик «Первый император» был небольшим и находился почти в самом конце Бонд-стрит. Царем и богом здесь являлся Наполеон Бонапарт. Почти все пространство занимали два стеллажа с книгами: автобиографии, путеводители по музеям Франции, где в той или иной степени была освещена его фигура, и просто сборники фотографий. Витрины с находящейся под ними атрибутикой того времени были, как заметил Джон, идеально чистыми, а три небольших гипсовых бюста были бережно водружены на постаменты и на них тоже не виднелось ни единой пылинки.

—Так вы говорите, — осторожно начал Джон, поворачиваясь к заплаканной немолодой даме. — Что он сам здесь со всем управлялся?

— Сам, — утирая покрасневшие и припухшие глаза платочком, подтвердила теперь уже вдова Стоун. — У него даже уборщицы не было. Он сам следил и за кассой, и за чистотой.

— Разумеется, — отозвался Шерлок. — Но он не просто любил его, он его боготворил.

— Кого? — не понял Джон. — Магазин?

— Нет, Джон, — раздраженно бросил Шерлок и провел пальцем по корешкам книг. — Место — это всего лишь способ выразить чувства. Посмотри — книги расставлены по алфавиту и рассортированы по содержанию, идеальная чистота. Этот человек был совершенно помешан на нем. В шкафу дома копия костюма Бонапарта, а жене сказал, что купил для перепродажи. Наверняка, когда был один, надевал его и, поверь, получал от этого куда большее удовольствие, чем от секса с женой и любовницей.

— Что? — хриплым голосом спросила миссис Стоун, а ее сутулые плечи, по которым были рассыпаны вьющиеся длинные волосы, как показалось Джону, еще больше опустились. — Откуда вы узнали про костюм? И вы сказали что-то про любовницу?

— Грег, уведи ее, пожалуйста, отсюда, — попросил Джон, беря миссис Стоун за руку и подводя ее к инспектору Лестрейду, который поспешил успокоить ее и вывести на улицу, где уже стояли заканчивающие работу криминалисты. Андерсон с гневным видом все порывался снова зайти внутрь, но Лестрейд жестом показал ему, чтобы не двигался с места.

Когда Грегори Лестрейд пришел с этим делом к Шерлоку, то, честно говоря, совсем не ожидал, что тот, даже не спрашивая никаких деталей, скажет одну единственную фразу: «Скоро будем». Никаких признаков того, что Шерлок находился в отчаянии, как пару дней назад рассказывал Джон, не было. По крайней мере, Лестрейд их не заметил. Лишь краем глаза ухватил то, что миссис Хадсон задержала его внизу чуть дольше, а когда он заходил, то Шерлок быстро запихивал какую-то одежду под покрывало, валявшееся на диване, и поправлял костюм. На стене же было что-то заклеено широким скотчем в несколько слоев. Но Лестрейд приучил себя не обращать внимания на подобное. В конце концов, это были странности вполне характерные Шерлоку Холмсу. 

Инспектор, буквально передав миссис Стоун в руки медикам, поспешил обратно в «Первый император».

Шерлок и Джон уже успели пройти в крохотное подсобное помещение, где и был убит Роберт Стоун. 

— Странгуляционная асфиксия(3)? — Джон присел над телом на корточки и присмотрелся.

— Именно, — подтвердил Лестрейд. — Ни орудия убийства, ни отпечатков пальцев.

Труп лежал лицом вниз, правая рука была неестественно вывернута, а на шее виднелась характерная для такого типа удушения странгуляционная борозда. Замкнутая и глубоко вдавленная. 

Как обратил внимание Джон, еще при жизни мистер Стоун не очень-то следил за собой — его волосы были давно не стрижены, а кожаная куртка выглядела изрядно потрепанной, как и ботинки.

— Что думаешь, Шерлок? — спросил Уотсон, когда поднялся и обернулся. — Шерлок? 

Холмса совершенно не заинтересовало тело убитого, вместо этого он усиленно искал что-то в пространстве чуть ниже кассового аппарата.

— Должны же они где-то быть, — приговаривал Холмс, выгребая целую кучу листов и корреспонденции.

— О чем ты? — непонимающе спросил Уотсон и переглянулся с Лестрейдом, тот лишь пожал плечами.

— Записки. С угрозами, — резко повернувшись на секунду, бросил Шерлок таким тоном, будто это должно было быть понятно и пятилетнему ребенку. — От сожителя его любовницы. И по совместительству его компаньона по бизнесу.

— То есть, это он его убил? Но откуда ты вообще знаешь, что у Стоуна была любовница, а у той, в свою очередь, был сожитель? — Лестрейд сложил руки на груди. — И миссис Стоун ничего не говорила ни о каком компаньоне.

— Вы видели труп, — Шерлок начал быстро говорить, и Лестрейду с Джоном пришлось потрудиться, чтобы успеть за его мыслью. — При жизни Стоун практически не следил за собой, помешан на власти. Такой не будет искать мимолетных интрижек на стороне — слишком много времени на поиски. Конечно, у него была любовница. У миссис Стоун нет кольца на пальце, а след уже не такой явный, как если бы она сняла его день или два назад, поэтому проблемы у них наверняка начались давно. К тому же, когда я сказал про любовницу, она не удивилась по-настоящему, а лишь изобразила удивление. Значит, любовница действительно была. Женщина из его окружения. Скорее всего, у него был компаньон — одному такой бизнес содержать нелегко, опять же его одежда — недорогая, но практичная. Прагматик. Значит точно, завел компаньона, скорее всего того, который вертится в преступных кругах. Конечно, для того Стоун был всего лишь мелким клиентом, — Шерлок продолжал перебирать бумаги и одновременно говорить. — И он считал, что этот никому не нужный магазин можно будет выгодно продать, просто напросто отстранив Стоуна или убрав. Но он не учел одного — Стоун был еще довольно молод и привлекателен. А подруга компаньона хотела кем-то управлять, так как понимала, что управлять своим сожителем она не в состоянии. Тут-то и попался Стоун, который, впрочем, несмотря на всю свою недалекость, тоже не возлагал никаких надежд на их отношения. 

— То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что «компаньон» убил его из ревности, когда узнал про измены? — уточнил Уотсон.

— Нет же, Джон. Угрозы были как раз такого содержания, но на самом деле, скорее всего, Стоун решил выйти из бизнеса, а чтобы тот ничего не заподозрил, «компаньон» дал ему понять, что знает об интрижке. Отвлечь внимание Стоуна, иначе он мог бы что-нибудь сделать с магазином. И ему это с блеском удалось!

Шерлок быстро пробежался по написанным от руки строчкам и протянул записку Лестрейду.

— Человек, который написал это — убийца. Если пороетесь в этих бумагах еще, наверняка найдете записи о «компаньоне».

Джон в который раз изумился, но лишь улыбнулся краешком губ и покачал головой.

В это время телефон Шерлока возвестил о входящей смс. По мере того, как Шерлок читал текстовое сообщение, его лицо приобретало все более озабоченное выражение.

— Лестрейд, — высоким голосом обратился он к инспектору, который все еще ошарашено читал бумагу. — Спасибо за скучное дело. Джон, нам пора! — он круто развернулся на каблуках и быстрым шагом пошел к выходу.

— Но… Шерлок? — взгляд Джона метался между Лестрейдом и Холмсом. В конце концов, пробормотав: «Извини», — он поспеши за последним.

*

В помещении стоял стойкий запах дешевых духов и секса. Казалось, сами стены борделя «Дочери Нептуна» в северной части Сохо впитали в себя эту удушливую и ядерную смесь, которая обычно так будоражит мужское воображение и заставляет вырываться наружу животные инстинкты.

— Шерлок, что мы здесь делаем? — с раздражением прошипел Уотсон, как только они открыли дверь этого заведения. — Ты вообще знаешь, что бордели, скажем так, не совсем законны?

Джон понимал, что второй вопрос глуп по своей сути — разумеется, Шерлок это знал.

Стук каблуков. Нескольких десятков каблуков где-то наверху. Он создавал какую-то особую мелодию. Тук-тук, тук-тук-тук, тук-тук.

— Я должен помочь одному человеку, как она однажды помогла мне, — только и бросил Шерлок и снова замолчал, задумавшись о чем-то.

Они прошли немного вперед по коридору, который был тускло освещен небольшими красными лампами, прикрепленными к зеленым стенам. Сочетание цветов добавляло картине иллюзорности. Скорее всего, подумал Джон, чтобы посетители могли представить, что это вовсе не они пришли платить за секс.

Почти все комнаты были закрыты, днем сюда редко кто захаживал. Девушки скорее всего готовились к ночному приему посетителей. От этих мыслей у Джона краска прилила к щекам, но Шерлок — Джон был в этом уверен — ни о чем таком и не думал. Ни один мускул не дрогнул на его лице за все время их пребывания здесь, пока из открывшейся двери комнаты номер шестнадцать не вышла полноватая женщина, одетая в яркое цветастое платье. Лицо ее было белее мела, а губы, накрашенные ярко красной помадой, и подведенные черным глаза четко выделялись на нем.

— Шерлок, — она чуть ли не кинулась к нему в объятия, но Холмс мягко отстранил ее, и только положил руку на плечо. — Там… — она показала куда-то вглубь комнаты.

— Пошли, — насколько понял Джон, это было обращено именно к нему.

Уотсон решил, что задаст все накопившиеся у него вопросы позже, а пока он проследовал за Холмсом в комнату. Женщина, которая, насколько понял Джон, была хозяйкой борделя, быстро зашла следом за ними и закрыла дверь.

Внутри комната оказалась довольно просторной. Здесь было большое окно с темными тяжелыми занавесками, справа находился туалетный столик, который был заставлен всевозможными косметическими средствами, а слева стояла огромная резная кровать, застеленная темно-сиреневым постельным бельем. На ней в самом центре лежала мертвая девушка в одном нижнем белье. Губы у нее были уже характерного синего цвета, голова запрокинута назад, остекленевшие глаза, в уголках рта скопилась пена, руки и ноги широко разведены в разные стороны.

— Цисси ее нашла, — залепетала женщина. — Уже вот такую. Всего полчаса назад. Бедная Эл… Я не знаю, что делать, Шерлок. Решила пока никому ничего не говорить. Это передозировка?

Шерлок подошел ближе, и Джон последовал его примеру.

На небольшом столике лежало зеркало с резной оправой, а на его гладкой поверхности были выложены две невынюханные дорожки кокаина. Рядом валялась свернутая купюра и тонкое блестящее лезвие.

— Я же говорила, говорила ей не употреблять. Что я выкину ее на улицу, — женщина заплакала.

— Марджери! — не отрываясь, крикнул Шерлок, и женщина перестала плакать, стараясь утирать слезы тыльной стороной ладони и размазывая косметику по щекам.

— Шерлок, — шепотом сказал Джон. — Действительно похоже на передозировку.

— Я знаю, — недовольно ответил Шерлок. — Просто что-то…

Он смотрел то на тело, то на наркотик. Холмс присел на корточки перед столиком и всматривался в белые кристаллики.

— Она покупала хороший кокаин? — спросил он, даже не отвлекаясь от своего занятия.

— Я думаю, да, — Марджери вытирала руки о платье. — Скорее всего, у Моно, я же сама, когда сидела на крэке, всегда закупалась у него. Наверное, и она…

— Воды! — приказал ей Шерлок. — Быстро! Стакан воды!

Марджери только тихо ойкнула и выбежала из комнаты.

— Ты думаешь, что ее отравили?! — изумленно спросил Джон, когда за хозяйкой борделя хлопнула дверь.

— Именно так, — Шерлок поднялся и нервно заходил по комнате, подошел к туалетному столику.

Его взгляд быстро скользил по кремам, кисточкам и еще каким-то женским приспособлениям, названия которым Уотсон не знал. А затем Шерлок поднял взгляд на само стекло, за раму которого была прикреплена одна фотография. На ней были изображены Эл и еще одна девушка. Эл целовала ту в щеку, а девушка улыбалась. Холмс перевернул фотографию и вслух прочел:

— «Люблю тебя, Эл. Ингрид».

Дверь распахнулась — это Марджери принесла стакан воды.

— Давай сюда, — Шерлок буквально выхватил его из рук Марджери и, убрав в сторону лезвие и банкноту, прямо с зеркала ссыпал весь порошок в воду. — Ее могли отравить, — уверенно повторил Шерлок.

— Не думаю, — внезапно даже для самого себя возразил Джон, и Холмс удивленно поднял брови. — Зачем кому-то травить проститутку? — Уотсон постарался, чтобы последнее слово не звучало пренебрежительно, но все-таки не смог этого до конца скрыть.

Шерлок не обращал на них совершенно никакого внимания. Он ходил, легонько тряся стакан и только бормоча «Ингрид, Ингрид, Ингрид».

— Ты нас презираешь, милый? — едко спросила Марджери, злобно глядя на Джона. — Мы просто выживаем, как умеем. Думаешь, у этих девочек был выбор? Я забочусь о них. И я тоже не думаю, что Эл повела себя так глупо. Она бы не…

— Цианид натрия, — громко сказал Шерлок. — Я сразу же почувствовал едва уловимый запах жженого миндаля. Именно он появляется в выдыхаемом воздухе. Не был уверен точно. Но теперь… — он ликующе показал им стакан и даже слегка улыбнулся.

Ответом ему были недоуменные взгляды.

— Чистый кокаин плохо растворим в воде, а здесь его осталась примерно половина от того объема, что я высыпал — остальное яд. Цианид натрия отлично растворяется, — он резко поставил стакан на столик и повторил. — Ингрид! Кто она? — он потряс фотографией прямо перед носом у Марджери.

— Она была одной из постоянных клиенток Эл. Больше я о ней ничего не знаю. Ты думаешь, это она? — срывающимся голос спросила Марджери.

— Знаю. Эл хотела уйти из бизнеса, так?

Марджери через силу кивнула.

— Косметика, — Шерлок подошел к зеркалу. — Отсортирована по области применения: ноги, грудь, живот, лицо, если бы она работала, то впереди бы стояло то, что она чаще всего использует. На столике пыль, хотя я знаю, что у вас есть уборщица, значит, она точно не обслуживала клиентов. А еще одежда, — Холмс подошел к шкафу и распахнул его. Он оказался практически пуст. — Из-под кровати виден кусок ремня от чемодана, значит, большая часть уже там, да? А принимала она только Ингрид? Ингрид. Знаешь, она наверняка любила ее в какой-то извращенной форме, еще в более извращенной, чем обычные люди понимают любовь, — Холмс поморщился. — И не хотела ее отпускать. 

— Я хотела назначить ее хозяйкой небольшого заведения в Нью-Йорке, которым владеет мой брат, — запричитала Марджери. — Она была так рада, так рада…

— Придется вызвать полицию, но с этими вам не удастся договориться. Вас закроют. Это я заберу, — Шерлок показал фотографию.

— Ничего, не привыкать. Найдем другое место. Спасибо, Шерлок, — Марджери благодарно посмотрела на него. — Найди эту суку.

Холмс усмехнулся.

— Я не найду, но найдет кое-кто другой. Джон, идем, — Шерлок быстрым шагом вышел из комнаты, а Джон еще несколько минут пытался придти в себя от всей этой сцены.

Марджери, похоже, и не собиралась выходить из комнаты, вместо этого она не отрываясь смотрела на тело мертвой Эл.

Джону пришлось ускориться, чтобы нагнать Шерлока у самого выхода.

— Ты хотя бы объяснишь мне, что происходит и что все это значит? — почти срываясь на крик, потребовал Уотсон.

Они вместе вышли на оживленную улицу, и Шерлок поднял руку, чтобы поймать такси.

— Ингрид, Джон! «И». Нам нужен Лестрейд.

*

Всю дорогу до Скотланд-Ярда Шерлок молчал. Сначала он позвонил Лестрейду и попросил взять ту самую записку, которая фигурировала в деле, которое Джон уже мысленно окрестил «делом трех секунд», сказал адрес «Дочерей Нептуна», а потом сообщил, что ему необходимо разузнать все, что возможно о девушке на фотографии, сделал снимок на телефон и отправил его с короткой, но емкой подписью: «О блондинке», а затем сполз по заднему сидению такси вниз и уставился в окно.

Его пальцы были скрещены, плечи немного выдвинуты вперед, а взгляд неотрывно был направлен в какую-то только его заинтересовавшую точку на стекле. Шерлок напряженно и быстро думал.

За несколько метров до Скотланд-Ярда Холмс неожиданно крикнул водителю:

— Остановите здесь!

И, когда машина притормозила у обочины, выпрыгнул из нее и быстрым шагом направился в сторону автобусной остановки.

Джон вздохнул и, расплатившись с водителем, в который раз за день (год?) побежал догонять Шерлока.

— Что ты делаешь? Лестрейд же будет ждать нас в самом Ярде, — спросил Уотсон, когда Шерлок начал мерить шагами закрытое пространство пустой автобусной остановки.

— Он будет именно здесь через минуту. Я уже написал ему, — отмахнулся Шерлок и вернулся к своему занятию.

Джон вздохнул и присел на скамейку.

Они действительно ждали недолго. Инспектор — запыхавшийся и красный — уже спешил к ним, размахивая бумагами в руках.

— Шерлок, ты хотя бы понимаешь, что за это, — он вытащил ту самую записку от «компаньона» в полиэтиленовом пакете и протянул ее Холмсу. — Меня могут отстранить. И надолго.

Шерлок вынул из внутреннего кармана пиджака фотографию и перевернул ее:

— Ингрид, Ингрид, «и».

Его взгляд метался то к клочку бумаги в полиэтилене, то снова возвращался к словам, написанным обыкновенным синим жирным маркером на обратной стороне фотографии.

Лестрейд и Джон терпеливо ждали.

— Точно, — наконец воскликнул Холмс и рассмеялся. — Абсолютно. Да!

И вот это уже было логичной точкой, завершением дела в голове Шерлока. Джон знал это. Все, что будет происходить дальше, Холмс сделает только для того, что подтвердить все детали сложившейся в его голове картинки, пазла. Словно ему надо увеличить резкость, чтобы увидеть цвета, взаимосвязи и отношения людей. Но загадку Шерлок уже разгадал. Еще одна блестящая победа единственного в мире консультирующего детектива.

— Объяснишь, наконец? — не выдержав, раздраженно поинтересовался Уотсон.

— Я же уже сказала Джон, «и». Вот же, — Шерлок ткнул в одну букву «и» в имени Ингрид, и в другую на втором листке в слове «спишь». — Видите? 

Лестрейд и Джон вглядывались, но определенно не замечали того, что видел Холмс.

— Боже, вы правда не понимаете! — Шерлок вскочил и, держа перед собою листы, начал снова ходить взад-вперед. Около остановки уже собралась небольшая группа наблюдателей за странным человеком в длинном пальто. — Джон, что ты знаешь о почерках?

— То, что у врачей они ужасны? — попытался пошутить Джон, но Шерлоку точно было не до смеха.

— Каждый из них уникален. У-ни-ка-лен, — повернувшись к инспектору и Уотсону, по слогам продекламировал Холмс. — Так утверждает не только графология, которую и за науку-то считают одни идиоты, так утверждает еще и почерковедение(4). Почерки действительно уникальны. Как и отпечатки пальцев. Они могут быть похожи, но идентичны — никогда. Эти слова и эти написали два абсолютно разных человека. Но в то же время, это точно был один человек. Буква «и», — он припечатал листы к стеклу в каркасе остановки и начал пальцем водить по контуру букв. — Видите, как завивается вверх вот эта часть буквы. Все остальные отличаются друг на друга, она было очень осторожной, но не до конца. Я изучил очень много почерков, это определенно был один и тот же человек.

— Но… Шерлок. Это же невозможно, — изумился Джон. — В смысле, мистера Стоуна убил мужчина, ты же сам сказал, а Эл женщина. Вот же она, — Уотсон смотрел на фотографию, с которой им троим улыбалась красивая зеленоглазая блондинка.

— Возможно, Джон, — Шерлок сиял, словно новенький цент. — О, это одно из самых захватывающих дел из тех, что у меня были! И Лестрейд уже понимает, о чем я говорю.

Джон в изумлении посмотрел на инспектора, тот хмурился и еще крепче сжимал бумаги. Видимо, там была информация об Ингрид.

— То есть, это действительно… — начал Лестрейд.

— Именно. В одном человеке живут еще несколько. Ты нашел врача… как на самом деле ее зовут? — нетерпеливо спросил Шерлок.

— Эбигаэль Пруст. Ее настоящее имя Эбигаэль, — медленно, словно все еще переваривая свалившуюся на него информацию, ответил Лестрейд. — Да, нашел.

— Нам надо нанести ей визит. Немедленно.

*

Джослин Мур отложила очки в сторону и потерла глаза. Отчетность по последнему пациенту была до конца заполнена, поэтому она с чистой совестью позволила себе откинуться на спинку удобного кресла и, распустив собранные резинкой пышные волосы просто немного посидеть, закрыв глаза.

Джослин нравилось работать в этой больнице — просторный светлый кабинет, отличная аппаратура, вполне неплохие пациенты и достойная зарплата. Не работа, а просто мечта для психиатра. На ее второй работе, когда она еще совсем молодая после окончания колледжа с мечтами и амбициями пришла в клинику, творился сущий кошмар — практически антисанитарные условия, постоянно перепутанная отчетность и пациенты, которых ей спихивали те, кто был в больнице на «особом положении». Джослин совсем не собиралась вспоминать об этом, но то, что сегодня должна была придти Эбби, неумолимо напоминало ей и о том времени.

Проблемы у Эбигаэль Пруст начались после того, как они с матерью попали в ужасную автомобильную аварию. Ее мать скончалась почти мгновенно, а вот Эбби — всю в ссадинах и с серьезным сотрясением мозга — вытащили из обломков сплющенной и покореженной машины. Виновной в аварии признали Роуз Пруст, в ее крови нашли следы алкоголя, а второй водитель отделался штрафом за незначительное превышение скорости и парой синяков. Все это рассказала Джослин бабушка Эбби — Грэтхем, которая занялась её воспитанием.

Эбби замкнулась в себе, разговаривала только с игрушечным зайцем и практически никак не реагировала на то, что происходило вокруг нее.

Понемногу Джослин удалось завоевать доверие Эбби, и девочка начала доверять ей свои страхи и сомнения. А еще важнее то, что у Эбби быстро удалось диагностировать диссоциативное расстройство личности. Одним из ее «я» был, оказывает, Молчаливый Джек. Он не мог говорить, как сказала Эбби Джослин, Джек был уже совсем стариком и он тоже защищал ее, как и заяц Диг. Она не могла помнить все то, что происходило, когда появлялся Джек, но она четко выдавала некоторые детали вроде его мыслей. На самом деле, когда появлялся Молчаливый Джек, он не делал ничего, по наблюдениям Джослин. Он просто-напросто сидел и смотрел в одну точку. Скорее всего, по мнению маленькой Эбби, именно так и должны были вести себя старики. Самое главное, что он защищал ее и не причинял вред другим.

После двух лет постоянных сеансов и принятия нужных препаратов Джек стал появляться все реже и реже, пока, наконец, совсем не исчез, а привычка рассказывать Джослин все осталась у Эбби. Поэтому она раз в месяц по понедельникам приходила к ней на работу, и они проводили полноценный сеанс. Неофициально, конечно. Но Джослин и сама привязалась к тихой и улыбчивой Эбби, которая уже давно была не девушкой, а превратилась в молодую женщину, успешную, заканчивающую юридический колледж в следующем году.

В дверь настойчиво постучали, и этот стук отвлек Джослин от мыслей. Эбби должна была придти через пятнадцать минут, она всегда приходила в восемь вечера, когда официально рабочий день Джослин уже заканчивался.

— Войдите, — отозвалась Джослин, снова собирая волосы в хвост и надевая очки.

В кабинет в буквальном смысле ввалились двое мужчин — один длинный и худой в темном пальто и синем шарфе, а второй приземистый и крепкий в черной кожаной куртке. Они шепотом произнесли несколько слов и тот, что высокий красноречиво посмотрел на низкого, давая понять, что спор окончен.

— Да? Чем обязана и кто вы?

— Меня зовут Шерлок Холмс, — «длинный» плюхнулся на стул, предназначенный для пациентов, а «приземистый» закатил глаза. — Я детектив. А это…

— Джон Уотсон. Я его… консультирующий врач, — «приземистый» попытался спрятать улыбку, но ему это плохо удалось.

Тот, который представился Шерлоком Холмсом, смерил второго удивленным взглядом, а на его лице отразилось крайнее недовольство.

— И что же вам здесь нужно, джентльмены? — Джослин старалась держаться уверенно, но почему-то чувствовала, что они здесь не просто так.

— Дело в том, что ваша знакомая убила двоих человек, — сухо и прямо сказал Шерлок.

— О чем вы? — Джослин ошарашено уставилась на него.

И в этот самый момент открылась дверь и зашла Эбби.

— Э-э-э, здравствуйте, — запнулась она. — Джослин, я не вовремя? Мне подождать в коридоре?

— Почему же, вы очень даже вовремя, — ухмыльнулся Холмс. — Мисс Пруст, нельзя просто убить двоих человек и…

Молниеносным движением хрупкая и испуганная секунду назад девушка достала из сумочки пистолет.

«Гром»(5), — пронеслось в голове у Джона. 

— Кто вы? Что вам известно? — холодным тоном спросила она, не наводя прицел ни на кого конкретно, но держа палец на спусковом крючке.

Джослин, кажется, забыла, как дышать. Она во все глаза смотрела то на Эбби — ту самую малышку Эбби, — то на дуло пистолета.

Джон Уотсон придвинулся ближе к Шерлоку мимолетным, почти незаметным движением.

— Мы знаем, мисс, — твердо и четко произнес Уотсон. — Знаем про вашу болезнь.

— Нет у меня никакой болезни. Она была много лет назад, — практически выплевывая каждое слово, произнесла Эбигаэль. — Спросите у мисс Мур.

— Бросьте, — просто сказал Шерлок, будто никакого пистолета тут и в помине не было, а они с Эбби были старые знакомые, собравшиеся выпить пару чашек кофе в кафе. — Вас, я думаю, не посадят, но вот в психиатрической больнице точно закроют. Надолго. Лучше сотрудничайте со следствием.

— Я не виновата! — закричала Эбби. — Это все они! Вы даже не можете себе представить каково это, терять контроль над собственным телом. Молчаливый Джек больше не появлялся, Джослин, — она обратилась к мисс Мур. — Но зато появился этот Марк Стэп — подонок. Это он убил мистера Стоуна. Не я. А Ингрид — воровка и мошенница. Она отравила Эл. Она! Она! Когда я просыпалась в чужих постелях, с женщинами, которых не знаю, а только как будто видела их по телевизору, через призму их взглядов — мне каждый раз хотелось покончить с собой. Но они меня защищают. Они мне верят!

Эбигаэль стирала слезы левой рукой, а в правой все еще держала пистолет.

— А кто не поверил, Эбби? — тихо спросила Джослин.

— Все! Полиция! Мама была пьяна, да, но это тот ублюдок в нас въехал. Мама не виновата. Его должны были посадить!

— Ты могла бы рассказать мне, — горько произнесла Джослин.

— Нет, — отрезала Эбби и закашлялась. — Не могла бы. Вы бы мне тоже не поверили. Никто бы не поверил.

Джон дернулся в сторону Шерлока, и Эбигаэль нажала на курок.

*

Шерлок и Джон ехали домой в автобусе. Самом обычном лондонском автобусе.

Кругом галдели люди — кто-то спешил поделиться с коллегами по работе последними подслушанными сплетнями, молодой мужчина обсуждал с кем-то по телефону покупку нового автомобиля, а старик, сидевший прямо напротив них, пел песню себе под нос и выстукивал ее ритм пальцами на колене.

— Неужели тебе мало было приключений за этот день? — недовольно спросил Джон, когда огромный рюкзак спортсмена, топоропившегося к выходу, чуть было не прошелся по его лицу.

— Это эксперимент, Джон. Наслаждайся, — Шерлок был в отличном настроении, поэтому Джон перестал возмущаться и попытался последовать совету.

Тем более, расслабляться было от чего. Эбигаэль никого не убила. Он выстрелила в потолок, но и этого было достаточно, чтобы Лестрейд, в это время куривший на улице ее арестовал. Да, ее «я» были убийцами, но мисс Пруст — нет. Шерлок, разумеется, был прав — ей светила только психиатрическая лечебница на очень длительный срок.

Мисс Мур довольно быстро пришла в себя, даже отказалась от помощи приехавших медиков, ссылаясь на то, что это ее прямая профессия, и поспешила уехать домой.

Лестрейд тоже был очень и очень доволен. Два преступления и всего за один день — такого давно не было.

— Кто же знал, что это окажется так интересно, — в ответ на похвалу пожал плечами Шерлок.

— Один вопрос не дает мне покоя, Шерлок. Если вторая личность Эбби была мужчиной, неужели никто этого не заметил?

— Почему же, — просто сказал Холм. — Какая разница, если женщина одевается в брючные костюмы и говорит о себе в мужском роде. Мало ли странностей у людей. Главное, что он или она, как угодно, был акулой бизнеса. 

Шерлок, разумеется, был прав. Потому что он сам был доказательством того, что в одном человеке может быть несчетное количество странностей, но если он хорош в своем деле, другие готовы, если и не привыкать к ним, по крайней мере, мириться. 

Когда они уходили, приехавший специально Андерсон пытался доказать, что первое убийство совершила не Эбигаэль, а тут все-таки все дело в бюстах Наполеона и каких-то сокровищах, но Грег только похлопал того по плечу и попросил побольше отдыхать.

Телефон Шерлока «пикнул» — новое смс сообщение.

— От Майкрофта? — спросил Джон, и Шерлок поджал губы, что могло означать «ну, разумеется, снова братику что-то от меня надо».

Но когда Холмс прочитал все сообщение целиком, его лицо приобрело задумчивое выражение.

— Что? Что-то плохое?

— Интересная информация о семи чертежах подводной лодки конструкции Брюса-Партингтона. И кстати, Джон, выкинем ту ужасную картину, что я купил. У нас новое дело.

\--------------------------------------  
 **Примечания:**  
Mercury Comet(1) — американский автомобиль, выпускавшийся компанией Ford Motor Company.  
Deep Purple(2) — «Highway Star»  
Перевод использованных слов из песни:  
Никто не сможет победить мою тачку -  
Я объеду на ней весь мир!  
Я — звезда шоссе!  
Она мне нужна!  
Я осеменю её!  
Итак,  
Держись крепче!  
Я — звезда шоссе!  
Странгуляционная асфиксия(3) — удушение.  
Печерковедение(4) — раздел криминалистики, изучающий развитие письменно-двигательных навыков человека, разрабатывающий методы исследования почерка в целях решения задач судебно-почерковедческой экспертизы.  
«Гром»(5) — так называют модель пистолета Bersa Thunder 380.


End file.
